1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel catalyst and to a process for the treatment therewith of industrial waste gases containing objectionable sulfur compounds. The invention more particularly relates to a novel catalyst based on titanium dioxide and containing alkaline earth metal sulfates, and to its use in Claus catalysis for the recovery of sulfur from waste gases containing, in particular, hydrogen sulfide, sulfur dioxide and, if appropriate, organic sulfur derivatives such as CS.sub.2 and COS.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various catalysts and processes utilizing same are well known to this art for the treatment, by catalytic conversion, of the organic sulfur compounds present in industrial waste gases.
Thus, in French Patent Application No. 80/09,126, there are featured certain catalysts based on titanium dioxide which make it possible, in particular, to obtain excellent yields in recovered sulfur from gases containing hydrogen sulfide, sulfur dioxide and organic sulfur derivatives.
Nonetheless, serious need exists in this art for new and improved titanium dioxide such catalysts having enhanced strength and enhanced activity, together with an exceptional resistance to sulfation, especially at low temperature.